


A sleepless night. Like a very bad joke.

by victor_reno



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changmin is a cinnamon roll, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Kim Jaejoong, M/M, jaejoong and taeyong are brothers, jaejoong is a rockstar, taeyong is a rapper
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: семейный бизнес아주 못된 장난처럼 잠 못 드는 밤строчка из песни Юно "City Lights"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	A sleepless night. Like a very bad joke.

**Author's Note:**

> не знаю, для чего я написала это.  
> само как-то пришло в голову.

\- Почему я должен искать тебя, когда все, что от тебя требуется - это сидеть в комнате для ожидания и ждать, мать твою?  
\- Прости, хён.  
\- Если ты не будешь готов вовремя, тебя больше никогда не пригласят ни на один концерт. Где твой менеджер? Чанмин!  
\- Да, хённим? Чего ты раскричался? Я же здесь, я за ним присматриваю.  
\- Присматривает он.  
Тяжелая рука легла на плечо Тэёна и он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Юно.  
\- Не в духе он сегодня?  
\- Все в порядке. Он прав, не нужно было уходить.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нас поменяли местами. Я выступаю в конце. Чеджун-хён расстроился, он не любит, когда так делают.  
\- Но ведь это хорошо для тебя?  
\- Для меня- да.

Толпа орёт. Чеджун спускается под сцену и летит в гримерку, почти падает в кресло, нуны тут же принимаются смывать его макияж. Тэён смотрит на него и завидует.  
Красивый, сильный, уверенный в себе. И этот кожаный костюм идёт ему неимоверно. Длинные ноги, худое поджарое тело, пирсинг в пупке и соске, татуировки. Настоящая рок-звезда.  
\- Чего надулся, как филин? - Чеджун захлебываясь пьет из бутылки. - Иди сюда.  
Тэён осторожно присаживается рядом и ойкает, когда цепкие пальцы зарываются в его волосы и тянут. Мокрые губы легонько касаются его виска.  
\- Боишься?  
\- Нет.  
\- Правильно. Иди, задай им всем.  
\- После тебя мне будет сложно их удивить.  
Чанмин фыркает из дальнего угла, не отрываясь от чтения журнала.  
\- Завались. - бросает Чеджун и отпускает Тэёна. - Матери звонил, она придет?  
\- Они там, да. С отцом.  
\- Замечательно.  
Чеджун больше не хочет с ним говорить, Тэён идет к нунам, которые в последний раз поправляют его макияж, и отправляется вслед за Чанмином к сцене.  
\- Обязательно так на нем срываться, хён?  
Чеджун оборачивается и взгляд его чуть теплеет.  
\- А ты теперь его нянька?  
\- Я его телохранитель. Я его охраняю.  
\- Ты и от родного брата будешь его охранять, Юно?  
\- Вы сводные.  
\- Это наше дело. Не лезь. Что-то ты распизделся сегодня.  
Без тени смущения Чеджун стягивает с себя кожаные штаны, оставаясь нагишом, Юно тактично отводит взгляд, впрочем, чего он там не видел. Блестит кольцо в левом соске, спина и задница мокрые от пота, Чеджун скребет грудь крашеными ногтями, канючит что-то у менеджеров, превращаясь в милого подростка. Те носятся по гримёрке, готовые достать ему хоть луну с небес.  
Чанмин заглядывает в гримерку, усмехается при виде голого Чеджуна и кивает Юно.  
\- Иди, там ты нужнее.

Однажды что-то идет не так. Охрана не успевает среагировать и Юно скрежещет зубами, ругая их на чем свет стоит. Всем после попадет.  
Одна из девиц перелезает через заграждения и бежит к Тэёну, сошедшему со сцены. В ее руке что-то блестит и это может быть что угодно: от телефона до куска стекла. Юно сшибает ее с ног одним движением локтя, девица падает и роняет пластиковый жетон заточенный с одной стороны. Толпа воет и беснуется, не замечая происшествия - слишком быстро все случилось. Тэён продолжает выступать, словно ничего не произошло, но Юно видит, как бледнеет мальчишка, возвращаясь на сцену.  
Чанмин молчит - разбираться будут завтра.

В машине тишина, слышен только шум дороги, проникающий через закрытые наглухо окно. Ночной Токио умывается проливным дождем.  
Прохладный полумрак не скрывает двух бледных лиц на заднем сидении.  
\- Я спать. - Чеджун сразу же уходит на свою половину, громко хлопает дверью.  
Тэён стоит посреди прихожей и, кажется, забыл, что ему делать дальше.  
\- Идём. - Юно подталкивает его вперед. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Держи. - Чанмин сует парню в руки баночку. - Выпей две и ложись спать, завтра поговорим.  
Тэён послушно кладет в рот две таблетки, а после выплевывает их в унитаз. Сидит на бортике ванной и молчит.  
\- Позвать твоего брата?  
\- Нет. - он вскидывает взгляд. - Он тоже устал.  
\- Он испереживался за тебя.  
Тэён кивает, но из ванной не уходит.  
\- Хочешь побыть один?  
\- Нет.  
На терассе бассейн с подогревом, Тэён идет туда, забирается по колено прямо в одежде и танцует. Рубашка задирается, обнажая смуглую кожу, ямку пупка, острые ребра. Его заносит и он падает в воду, поднимается и продолжает танцевать, смаргивая дождь с ресниц.  
Юно несет его в комнату на руках и чувствует, как его трясет то ли от холода, то ли от плача. Он легкий как перышко, с одежды натекает на ковер и пол.  
Переодевшись, он сидит в кровати и медленно пьет горячий чай.  
Похоже, Юно и впрямь ему нянька.  
\- Я посижу с тобой.  
\- Можешь и полежать.  
\- Это лишнее.  
\- Места хватит обоим.  
Он просыпается от веса тела - Тэён сидит на нем верхом нагишом и развязывает его тугой галстук. Юно ловит тонкие ладони, прижимает к груди под сердцем, целует костяшки пальцев. Переворачивается и подминает парня под себя, просовывает под него руку и медленно вводит в него мокрые от слюны пальцы. Фалангу за фалангой. Тэён лежит смирно и кусает губы, тихо стонет и дышит часто. Не закрывает глаза.  
Юно раскатывает по члену презерватив, подтягивает Тэёна ближе и чуть разводит его ягодицы.  
Тэён держится за его плечи, пальцы скользят по влажной коже, он опрокидывается на спину и кусает сжатую в кулак ладонь, чтобы заглушить свои стоны.  
Юно обтирает его и себя сброшенной на пол футболкой, обнимает сзади, дожидается, пока он заснет, одевается и выходит на балкон курить.  
Чеджун стоит в одних трусах несмотря на собачий холод, в пальцах сигарета.  
\- Убить бы тебя за это.  
Юно молчит, закуривает.  
\- Доволен? Получил, что хотел?  
\- Еще нет.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты остался.  
Чеджун пятится и сатанеет в одно мгновение.  
\- Иди на хер. - бросает он и уходит с балкона. 

Тэён ест, Чанмин зачитывает письмо с извинениями от ответственных за охрану на концерте, Чеджун бесится. Выслушав письмо, он бьет по столу кулаком, миска с хлопьями подпрыгивает на месте, Тэён замирает на секунду, затем продолжает есть.  
\- Его чуть не порезали вчера, а он сидит и жрёт! - Чеджун сорвался на крик.  
\- Хён… - морщится Чанмин.  
\- Не смей меня перебивать! - он краснеет пятнами, отходит к окну. Тэён встает с места, идет к нему и неловко обнимает со спины. Они стоят так пару минут, пока Чеджун не выпутывается из объятий и не уходит, бросив:  
\- У тебя расписание, собирайся.  
Тэён молча доедает свой завтрак.  
\- И что это было? - улыбается Чанмин. Юно только трёт виски, думая о том, что ему впервые хочется напиться.

Чеджун возвращается домой под утро, пьяный, пропахший сигаретным дымом. У мужчины, что его привез, кошачьи раскосые глаза и красивый рот. Юно знает его - популярный ведущий в Корее.  
\- Где малец?  
\- Спит. - Юно наливает стакан воды, ставит на середину стола. Чеджун плавно перетекает на стул, смотрит на него из-под длинной челки.  
\- Сука. - тянет он со вкусом и смеется. Юно усмехается.  
\- Тебе бы тоже лечь.  
\- Хочешь и меня уложить?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что да.  
\- Обязательно для этого было его трахать?  
\- Вы похожи.  
\- Я тебя уволю.  
\- Ты не можешь. Не ты меня нанимал.  
\- Я поговорю с Чанмином.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь этого? - Юно наклонился над столом, погладил Чеджуна по щеке, тот потянулся за его ладонью, отпрянул.  
\- Я убью тебя.  
\- Я буду делать то, что он попросит. Тебе тоже стоит только попросить, Чеджун-а.  
\- Не смей со мной так говорить.  
Он залпом допивает воду, встает, шатаясь, и уходит к себе. 

Так больше продолжаться не может. Их замысловатый танец длится уже два года, а Тэён наблюдает за ними со стороны. Ему любопытно и он говорит об этом Юно, пока тот сидит на бортике его ванной.  
\- Тебе нравится мой брат.  
\- Ты мне тоже нравишься.  
Тэён кивает.  
\- Вылезай из ванной, вода остынет.  
\- Ты бы спал со мной, если бы уже спал с ним?  
Юно задумывается, потом медленно пожимает плечами. Достает с полки большое полотенце, закутывает в него парня.  
\- Знаешь, что мне больше всего нравится в тебе? Ты мне не врешь. 

Чеджун сидит один на террасе и смотрит на город. Юно снимает пиджак, накидывает ему на плечи.  
\- В этом доме все тобой пропахло. - Чеджун выпускает в холодный воздух облако дыма. - Теперь и я тоже.  
В его больших глазах собирается влага, слезы текут по щекам, но он, похоже, даже не замечает этого. Юно стирает влажные дорожки кончиками пальцев, пробует на вкус - горькие. 

Тэён засыпает после тренировки прямо на диване в гостинной. Чеджун, вернувшись домой под утро, поднимает его на руки и несет в спальню, прижимая брата к груди. Мальчишка устал настолько, что не просыпается.  
Юно находит их спящими в обнимку, накрывает одеялом и прикрывает окно. В комнате прохладно; он наклоняется и целует каждого в волосы, думая, что пахнут они одинаково. 

Они уже не ссорятся, больше молчат, и молчание тяготит их больше, чем крики и обвинения. Чеджун запирается у себя и пишет музыку, курит, выходя на балкон, заказывает еду и коротко кивает Юно, когда тот стучится сказать, что машину подогнали ко входу. Тэён выматывается на многочасовых тренировках, Чанмин заезжает за ним каждое утро, отвозит в зал, забирает Юно с собой для мелких поручений, угощает его обедом и жалуется пару раз на неблагодарную работу. Юно кивает, соглашаясь, но потом думает, что это все же легче, чем вкалывать в скучном офисе.  
Чеджун перевозит из Сеула своих кошек, Тэён - мелкую собачку. Животные игнорируют друг друга так же, как и братья.

Тэён сидит на подоконнике, болтая ногами. Его уже не смущает нагота Юно, также как и сигаретный дым.  
\- Можно и мне?  
\- Нет. - Юно качает головой. - Брат увидит - убьет.  
\- Увидит, что я курю, или что ты в таком виде?  
Он смеется и щурится.  
\- Тебе пора спать. - Юно пытается быть с ним строгим, но не выдерживает и тоже смеется.

Тайфун приходит после очередного концерта. Их снова поменяли местами и Чеджун воспринимает это как оскорбление. Тэён не выдерживает и огрызается, переходит на личности. Они орут друг на друга по дороге домой так громко, что у Юно гудит голова, продолжают орать, заходя домой, это длится так долго, что под конец оба хрипят.  
Тэён сбегает на террасу, бродит в теплой воде бассейна и говорит с кем-то по телефону. Чеджун закрывает лицо руками.  
\- Доволен? - он оборачивается, видит Юно, стоящего у стены. - Понравился концерт?  
\- А тебе? - Юно отлипает от стены, идет к нему, Чеджун пятится, натыкаясь на мебель, но не успевает скрыться в своей спальне, Юно ловит его за руку.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Отпусти.  
\- Чеджун-аааа...  
\- Не забывайся!  
Юно целует его прямо там, схватив за плечи и притянув к себе.  
В комнате пахнет увядшими цветами и его парфюмом, Юно редко сюда заглядывает, поэтому старается не наткнуться в полумраке на кресло или кошку.  
Задирает майку на Чеджуне, целует его ключицы, обхватывает губами розовый сосок, чувствуя вкус металла во рту.  
Чеджун хватает его за волосы и целует, раздвигая губы языком, не прекращая поцелуя, расстегивает свои узкие джинсы и дергает их вниз. Юно скидывает пиджак, рубашку, сметает все с прикроватного столика на пол.  
Чеджун лежит на животе и вскидывает бедра ему навстречу, подстраиваясь под движения, вскрикивает и стонет, даже не пытаясь заглушить звуки, приподнимается на локтях, оборачиваясь через плечо и у Юно кружится голова от его ошалевшего взгляда.  
Он кончает первым, но шлепает Юно по бедру, мол продолжай. Чертыхается и матерится, выдавая такое, что Юно временами смешно - откуда понабрался?  
\- Ты меня чуть не располовинил… - они курят лежа в кровати, положив между собой пепельницу.  
\- Извини.  
\- Хреновый я хён. Трахаюсь с бойфрендом моего младшего брата.  
\- Я ему не бойфренд.  
Они молчат, Чеджун убирает пепельницу, приподнимается и целует Юно. Осторожно, словно в первый раз. 

Тэёна нет ни в комнате, ни на террасе. Юно уже готов звонить ему, но хлопает входная дверь и парнишка, спотыкаясь, машет ему рукой. От дома отъезжает машина, очень дорогая на вид.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Мой парень. - Тэён пьяно улыбается и зевает. - Хён спит?  
Юно кивает.  
\- Вот и хорошо. - он бредет к себе в комнату, оборачивается на пороге. - Ты уволен.  
Юно смеется и качает головой.

\- Пора, Чанмин приехал.  
\- Ты всё ещё уволен. - Тэён треплет собаку по загривку, берет с кровати сумку с формой. - Не нужно ехать со мной.  
\- И когда я перестану быть уволенным?  
\- Я подумаю.  
Чеджун пьет кофе на террасе. От воды идет пар, Токио с утра застилает туманом.  
\- Получил?  
\- Меня уволили. - Юно садится в свободное кресло. Чеджун заливается хриплым хохотом, запрокидывая голову назад. Юно нравится слушать как он смеется, как говорит, поёт, ему нравится звук его голоса.  
\- Вот же гадёныш. Дуется на тебя?  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Прибить бы тебя… - в который раз говорит Чеджун и улыбается. - Значит ты теперь безработный?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Чем займешься?  
\- Найду другого айдола, буду работать на него.  
\- Его ты тоже будешь трахать?  
\- Если попросит.  
К его удивлению, Чеджун прыскает со смеху, закрывая рот рукой. 

\- Эй, пиздюк, иди-ка сюда.  
Тэён не обижается на пренебрежительное “кисэки”, встает и пересекает гостиную. Чеджун что-то пишет в блокноте, показывает ему.  
\- Сядь-ка, помоги мне песню написать.  
Юно смотрит на них, сидящих в одном большом кресле, склонивших головы друг к другу. Они похожи и не очень; не понимая того сами, перенимают жесты и повадки друг друга.  
Чанмин заносит пакеты с едой, старается двигаться бесшумно.  
\- У них что, перемирие?  
\- Ага.  
\- Айго, ну может хоть на старости лет я поработаю спокойно...  
Юно душит в себе смех, помогая тому расставлять тарелки.  
\- Ты где шляешься? - Чеджун впрочем не теряет своего дара устроить выволочку кому угодно. - У тебя самый отстойный менеджер, пацан.  
\- Зато у меня телохранитель хороший. - парирует Тэён и получает легкий подзатыльник от старшего брата.  
Они не часто так ужинают, мешают расписания и поездки. Чанмин рассказывает новости, делится сплетнями, постоянно отвлекается на звонки, не забывая при этом жевать. Тэён сидит в телефоне, улыбаясь чему-то из общего чата с друзьями. Чеджун сидит, опираясь подбородком о кулак и довольно жмурится.  
\- Я хочу записать с братом песню. - говорит он и Чанмин сбрасывает звонок, Тэён вылезает из чата, а сам Чеджун безмерно доволен выражениями их лиц. - Мы её уже даже дописали.  
\- Это… хорошо. - кашлянув кивает Чанмин. - Покажешь?

\- Выясни, кто этот пацан, чем он занимается, кто его родители, откуда он и почему… - Чеджун громким шёпотом пыхтит в ухо Юно, ему смешно и немного завидно такой заботе.  
\- Чеджун-аааа. - тянет он в ответ. - Я в охранке работал, а не в разведке!  
\- Ты же в армии служил в особой роте! - возмущается Чеджун и шлёпает Юно по руке.  
Они стоят у окна и как два любопытных старика смотрят вниз, во двор, где Тэён прощается с красивым парнишкой его возраста. Дорогая машина отъезжает с приглушенным шумом. Тэён смотрит вверх, качает головой и показывает им обоим “фак”.  
\- Вот же гаденыш.  
\- Я попробую все разузнать. - смеется Юно и тянет Чеджуна с собой. - Иди, тебе пора в студию.

\- Он кореец? - Юно укладывает чемоданы в багажник, Тэён крутится рядом с собакой на руках. Сегодня они возвращаются в Сеул.  
\- Ага.  
\- Как зовут?  
\- Чон Юно. - Тэён следит за его реакцией, но тот старается не выдать своего удивления.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Серьезно, его так зовут, но я зову его Джехён.  
\- Чтобы со мной не перепутаь? - получается очень самодовольно и Юно вдруг стыдно, потому что Тэён улыбается.  
\- Он не похож на тебя.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Просто не похож. - Тэён сажает собаку в переноску. - Ты такой дурак временами. И что хён нашел в тебе?  
\- Тебе напомнить? - Юно садится за руль, пристегивается, видя в зеркале, как Тэён закатывает глаза. Сигналит пару раз, дожидаясь Чеджуна. Тот выходит, говоря по телефону, садится вперед и машет, мол поехали.  
\- А Юно-оппа ко мне пристает. - кривляется Тэён, Чеджун оборачивается к нему, приспустив солнцезащитные очки, потом смотрит на смеющегося Юно и ухмыляется, откидываясь на спинку сиденья.  
\- Два идиота. - ворчит он и набирает номер Чанмина. - Мы едем, выходи.  
В Сеуле ночь и идет дождь.


End file.
